Mercedes Fright
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A Halloween fanfic for Halloween. Mercedes is visited by some ghosts from the past, but who are they


Mercedes had been left with Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Theresa's daughter Kathleen-Angel, while Nana, Myra, Carmel, John Paul, Theresa, Phoebe, Matthew and Myra-Pocahontas were all visiting Nana's sister for a few days. Kathleen-Angel didn't want to go so Mercedes said she'd look after her. Mercedes arranged five pumpkin pots and layed them out for Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Kathleen-Angel.

"You all look beautiful", Mercedes said.

Chardonnay-Alesha picked up Tallulah and put her in her pram in her little whitchs costume while Mercedes just watched.

"Leave her here if you like, I'll look after her", Mercedes said.

"No it's fine, she needs the fresh air", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The girls left to go trick or treating leaving Mercedes alone in the McQueen house. At first she picked up all of Tallulah's toys and put them in her toy box and then sat back down in the dark as she didn't want to give anyone sweets.

"Quiet at last", Mercedes said.

While she was sitting there she thought she heard a noise, but then just laughed it off as either kids outside or her imagination. She heard Ste, Leah and Lucas outside, but she knew Ste would never ruin someone else's front garden. All of a sudden Mercedes saw what looked like a baby, but it was very small and looked more like a fetus that grows inside the mother.

"What you looking at, you aborted me, was I not good enough like Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and oh a younger one Bobby", A voice said.

"Who are you", Mercedes asked scared.

"Well, it depends really, what were you going to call me? How about Annie, Belinda, Cerys, Davina, Evelyn, Georgia, Harmony, Iona, Jane, Kayleigh, Laura, Molly, Natasha, Olivia, Paige, Queenie, Rebecca, Summer, Tiana, Una, Valerie, Willow, Xandra, Yasmin or Zada, Im guessing Cerys to go with my sisters whose names begin with c", The voice said.

"Your Tony's baby too", Mercedes said.

"Yeah but I grew inside you", The voice said.

Mercedes shut her eyes and took deep breaths hoping that when she opened her eyes the figure would be gone. She opened her eyes the figure was gone but it had been replaced. Mercedes started shaking, it couldn't be her, it couldn't be her sister Tina standing in front of her.

"Tina", Mercedes said close to tears.

"You never have been sweet or innocent have you", Tina replied.

"I let you play with my dolls when we kids, it broke me heart when you died", Mercedes said.

"Yeah, well what about when you knocked me over and didn't say sorry", Tina replied.

"I was seven years old", Mercedes replied.

"Mercy, I'm not here to cause trouble, I want to make you listen, people come and go but you need to learn you can't have everything, remember that time when Jackson broke your heart and you cried for days? Well then, remember life isn't all what it seems, you have four beautiful daughters and I can't believe you let that Mitzeee girl get away with having your son Bobby, if it was Max I'd like him to be with Russ who he is with or Myra, Mercedes, you need to fight for what matters while you still can", Tina said.

"Yeah your right", Mercedes said.

She was too late, Tina had already faded away. Mercedes knew she was right though. She missed her younger sister, her death had really hit her but it was nice seeing her again as a ghost. Mercedes sat on the sofa and Mal appeared sitting next to her.

"Mal", Mercedes said.

"You stood by me, when I died, Kris is probably grateful for that, your a wonderful, yet wicked woman Mercedes, yet I still loved you", Mal said.

Before Mercedes could say anything Mal had already disappeared. She just blinked and then saw Riley Costello standing by her fire place. Riley was her only true love in her eyes so seeing him again sort of startled her.

"Riley", Mercedes said.

"Bobby is our son, why did you let dad and Mitzeee take him, she was pregnant with Pheinox, I understand what you went through, that must have been hard, but I've seen your four beautiful daughters who I'd had loved to be a step father to. Chardonnay-Alesha, she's a McQueen through and through, tough, funny, she reminds me of Myra and you mixed in one. Carla, she's such an amazing singer, she's a sweet girl. Chanel, she's shy but someone had to be in this family, you can't all be tough and then little Crystal, aww she's a little sweetheart. Am I right in hearing your a grandma, Tallulah McQueen, she seems cute. Mercedes McQueen, I love...", Riley said.

Riley disappeared, Mercedes looked around but his figure wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Riley", Mercedes said.

She wanted him to finish the sentence, but he faded before he could. Mercedes sat on the floor, put her knees to her head and sighed, she would now never know what Riley wanted to tell her. She didn't realize that another figure had come.

"Mercedes", Lynsey said.

"Lyns", Mercedes replied.

It was sort of a relief to see Lynsey standing in front of her as they were best friends and Silas had problems with them both. Lynsey walked over and sat on the floor, even as a ghost she was still pretty. Lynsey always knew how to cheer Mercedes up, that's why they were best friends.

"I saw the grief people were giving you after I died", Lynsey said.

"I didn't know he'd kill you", Mercedes replied.

"Browning, don't worry about him, he was nasty and used you", Lynsey replied.

"Suppose", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes started to cry, Lynsey was one of the only people who ever really understood her. Mercedes wiped away her tears as she didn't want to cry, not in front of Lynsey, although she's a ghost, Lynsey was Mercedes first ever proper friend. Lynsey made a half smile when Mercedes stopped crying.

"Love you Lynsey", Mercedes said.

"I love you too", Lynsey replied.

As Lynsey faded away Mercedes wiped away her tears. After a little while her light started flickering on and off, she sat scared as she was sitting on the floor. All of a sudden a black figure was coming towards Mercedes. She screamed and Ste used his key to get in after hearing her. He turned the light on and all of a sudden the black figure had disappeared. Ste walked over to Mercedes and tried calming her down. Mercedes wiped away her tears and Ste helped her.

"Would you like a sweetie", Leah asked.

"No, you can keep them, you collected them", Mercedes said.

"Ok", Leah replied.

Mercedes got up and got two lollipops out of her cupboard and placed one in Leah and Lucas' trick or treating bag as Ste smiled at them getting the sweets off Mercedes.

"That's to say thank you to your daddy", Mercedes said.

"What do you say", Ste said.

"Thank you", Leah replied.

"Thank you", Lucas said copying Leah.

"Thank you Ste, take Leah and Lucas home, they can eat the lolly", Mercedes said.

"Only if I know you'll be ok", Ste replied.

"I'll be fine", Mercedes replied.

Ste left with Leah and Lucas and Mercedes sat on the sofa smiling. All of a sudden the lights started flickering again, this time she wasn't going to scream. The black figure reappeared and kept saying her name over and over again. Mercedes shut her eyes and then opened them again hoping that the black figure would go away, but when she opened her eyes the black figure transformed into Doctor Browning. Mercedes took deep breaths. Now she was scared. Browning walked round her a few times before coming to a stop and talking to her.

"Mercedes McQueen", Doctor Browning said.

"What do you want from me", Mercedes asked.

"Why did you murder me with Lindsey and Cindy", Doctor Browning asked.

"You knew you weren't aloud near me", Mercedes replied.

"Sam even let you get away with it", Browning said.

"Self defense", Mercedes replied.

"You have four beautiful girls, wouldn't want anything to happen to them would we", Doctor Browning said.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on any of them Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal are beautiful", Mercedes said.

"Tallulah", Doctor Browning said.

"She's just an innocent baby", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes was crying by this point, Doctor Browning had ruled her life once before and she wasn't going to let him do it again, he may be a ghost now but his the scariest ghost she's seen today. Browning started to look angry and Mercedes knew that was never good. The door opened and the girls had returned from trick or treating. Browning hit Mercedes on the head with a lamp and vanished before Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal or Kathleen-Angel could see anything.

"MUM", Chardonnay-Alesha shouted.

Crystal ran outside to get help. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Trevor and Grace's door. Trevor answered it and Grace came by his side.

"Crystal, you've already come here for sweets, you took the last one remember", Trevor said.

"No, mummy has fallen. A lamp fell on her", Crystal said.

Trevor and Grace looked at each other and then went to the McQueen house to see Chardonnay-Alesha trying to distract Kathleen-Angel from seeing that Mercedes is hurt and Carla and Chanel sitting by her. Trevor and Grace walked over and sat by her. After a while Mercedes woke up to see Trevor and Grace surrounding her. Mercedes went to quickly get up but Grace stopped her.

"Steady", Grace said.

"What did you do to me", Mercedes asked.

"Nothing", Trevor replied.

"The lamp fell and hit you, hope your ok mummy", Crystal said.

"Crystal ran out and got us", Trevor said.

Grace helped Mercedes up and helped her to the sofa where Chardonnay-Alesha and Kathleen-Angel are sitting. Chardonnay-Alesha and Kathleen-Angel went up to bed with Tallulah and Carla, Chanel and Crystal followed. Trevor and Grace sat with Mercedes. After an hour they left her alone. The lights flickered again and Browning reappeared.

"Oh we're not over", Doctor Browning said.

He then disappeared again. Mercedes looked scared but she knew not to let him bother her. She went up to bed and fell straight asleep. She wasn't going to tell anyone about the Halloween she experienced. Mainly because she knew no one would believe her.


End file.
